Vengeance or love ?
by JacobFanFiction222
Summary: this will be a love story between vi and caitlyn with tragedy here and there me and my editor work long hours so don't expect frequent update and if this story turns out bad well ill just berry it.


The Central Trade and Commerce Bank of Piltover is in upper Piltover's wealthiest neighborhood. Its grandiose, Shuriman black marble pillars stand strong; a testament to their sea trade connection. The pillars lead all the way to a sparkling, glass dome, five stories high above the polished, ebony floor, allowing the natural sunlight to illuminate the cavernous trade room. Every footstep and hushed murmur of the gang—known only as the Chembarons—reverberated around the space, the sounds piling one upon the other, adding to the already-strained tension.

The gang pushes the desk chairs—anything that wasn't bolted to the ground—against the four enormous glass doors, blocking as much vision of the lobby as they can from the police gathering outside the bank. They then take cover, guarding them until the time comes to bail them out, while the fifteen others cut through the larger vault door. Their prize? Fresh, explosive cubic crystal shipment, awaiting transport to the mining flats. Once inside, the crew loads the boat-like crafts floating in the sewer below.

The police had shown up in record time, they'd had them surrounded for thirty minutes now, but they dare not make a move.

"C'mon, One! There's more then just the blue bloods out there, now," a woman yells from the barricade they'd assembled at the door. She's tall, and clad in black overalls, with a black paintball mask covering her face. "How much longer?" Many of the men she is leading are starting to lose their confidence, seeing more and more warden police gather before them, waiting for their time to strike.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, Six!" One yells back from the vault. "You wanted loot; you're getting loot! Just stand fast, and don't pussy out!"

Six looks to her crew, their faces stony with a mix of anticipation and fear. Younger than the rest, with a smooth, unmarked complexion, Pete sticks out like a sore thumb. "You ready to earn that number, Petey?" Six asks. Heat flushes his cheeks at the nickname, and he swallows hard.

"W-we're… we're gonna make it outta this, right?" he asks Six. A great boom and a crack fill the air; the blue bloods were attempting to break the spell Sixteen—standing guard behind a marble pillar—had cast around the bank to protect them as they looted it. "Right?"

Pete is shaking like a leaf, his grip on his rifle weak at best. If the blue bloods, or the wardens, were to charge, he would probably drop it, and run with his tail between his legs. Six, however, won't allow him to run—or to die.

She'd made a promise, after all.

"Just stay focused, Petey!" Six reassures him, voice strong despite the explosions and magically amplified shouting from outside the bank's walls. "I promised your sister I'd get you back to her, safe and sound, and I meant it."

"Yeah, _Petey,_ man up!" Sixteen teases from her spot on the pillar, face contorted with the effort of maintaining the protective barrier, even as the blue bloods fought against her. Her hands glowed with ethereal light and sweat beaded off her brow. She looks to Six, worry tinging her gaze. _"Hurry,"_ she mouths.

Six's comment seems to bolster the rest of the crew's resolve, but leaves Pete grumbling at the comments and snickers. He looks up, up at the glass roof—and spots movement.

Instinct takes over. He opens his mouth to call out to his sister's wife, but before he can say a word, a thunderous crack, and the sound of shattering glass, fills the air. Before the glass hits the floor, Eighteen does, crumpling to the floor.

Glass crashes down over the polished ebony, shards skittering across the floor like diamonds, as gunfire fills the air.

"Snipers! Open fire!"

Scrambling, Pete fires a few shots here and there over the barricade, but its no good. He can't see through the chaos, or the hell fire of bullets. Ducking back behind cover, Six spots Mark. His head more closely resembles a broken watermelon than a human skull.

The fire fight begins in earnest, only for Six to lose one man after another from the Warden's sniper fire.

"Boss!" Sixteen screams, hands held over her head as bullets rain around her, eyes wild with terror. "Pull back! We've got to pull—" Sixteen never gets to finish her plea. A lucky shot from a Warden above carves its way through the last remnants of marble protecting her body, exploding from her forehead in a burst of stone and bloody gore. She collapses to the floor limply.

"I really hate that fucking sniper!" someone calls from the chaos. "Can someone kill his ass?"

"On it." Eighteen trains his sights on the roof tops, scanning for the glint of a scope, or a barrel sticking over the ledge. Ignoring the screams and gun fire, he tries to focus, but there is nothing at first. A few moments later, the sniper finally pops out of his hiding spot on the fourth floor. Before Eighteen can fire, the sniper does; the bullet pierces Eighteen clean through the heart.

"Fughk!" Pete pulls him back to his side and onto the floor, pressing his hands to the wound in Eighteen's chest, gushing blood in rhythmic, sticky geysers. Despite his efforts, before his very eyes, Eighteen was dying. Pete's anger and lust for revenge boil as he watches Eighteen steadily bleed out between himself, and Six. Six hears him scream, pulling at her leg for help, begging her to pull back while she still could. It angers him.

"One!" Six calls out desperately, glancing between Pete, and the vault, where her men were still carting the last crates of crystal into the sewer. "What the _fuck's_ going on back there?! We're dying out here! Hurry up! Let's go!"

The bullet tears through the air like a bolt of lightning, throwing Six forward with its force. She screams in agony, clutching her now-useless right arm, hanging limply at her side. As she turns to run to safety, blood explodes from her thigh, and she collapses to the floor. The sniper is toying with her, using her as bait; she knows it, yet can do nothing to stop herself from crying out. Eighteen had lost consciousness; the others were dead. Pete was all that was left.

"Help!"

Pete stops, turns to her. His eyes roam the bloody massacre surrounding him, and his fury fades into nothingness. He sees all his friends, dead on the ground. He drops his rifle, and rushes to Six's aid, despite the danger.

"I'm coming, Six!"

However, just as Pete reaches her side, Six's face morphs from painful agony, to horror, as she feels the warm splatter of blood on her face, and a weight fall upon her legs. He didn't even have a chance to cry out in pain. The bullet had torn through his lungs, silencing him forever.

Six was left staring into Pete's cold, lifeless eyes, her own tearing up, her wails of agony resonating through the room.

"Pull back, pull back!" One yells. "We've got the goods!" His calculating eyes scan the scene, finding what few survivors are left. Only a few survive. He will do the count later; his own men had already moved to safety into the sewers, along with the shipments they'd loaded onto the crafts. "They're gonna charge through any second! Get your asses in gear!"

A hand clenches around Six's collar, wrenching her back across the floor toward the sewer entrance. One struggles, forced to pull both Six and Pete's body as Six clings to the dead man's corpse. Suddenly, an explosion of glass and wood spray across the floor, and the thunderous sound of police boots fill the air as the wardens charge across the floor.

One pries Six's fingers off Pete's clothing, and wrenches her away.

"No! Pete!" Six screams, struggling against her captor. "Let me go! One, you _dipshit!_ Pete! He's still there! He's still _there!"_

She is thrown down the hole, with One following suit. A member of the team scoops her up and carries her to one of the crafts waiting in the water. Seven, the most medically inclined, immediately begins working on her wounds.

"You cold hearted bastard… fucking… piece of shit," Six mumbles, her injuries weighing her fury down. "You left… you left him behind." In her head, she was yelling, but all that came from betwixt her lips was a harsh, exhausted mumble.

"Shut up!" One snaps. "You foolish idiot! He's dead! Accept it! Shut up, and let Seven look after those wounds, before you go into shock." He was dead, she knows it, she must accept it, or she wouldn't make it back, either. She is already weak, and having trouble focusing her vision on anything. Her constant thrashing is tearing the wound open more. She had already broken one promise to her love; she won't break a second. She needs to live. "You're just a fucking… kid. You weren't ready for this score." One's voice had always been cold, but now, it's glacial. "Hopefully you do better next time." One is furious, furious that though they had secured their precious shipment of crystal, the cost had been too high.

"Calm down," Seven says to Six, interrupting her as she opened her mouth to argue, his tone low and soothing. "Don't be stupid. One will kill you, then kill you again in the afterlife if you keep this up." His hands move confidently over the ragged, blood-soaked fabric, digging a glowing, blue substance into her wounds despite Six's grimace of pain.

"W-what is this?" Six mumbled, sweat beading on her face, shining in the dim, ethereal light of the sewer. Her struggling caused a fresh wave of blood to soak her shirt, and Seven shoved her back down onto the floor of the sewercraft. "Calm down! If you keep this up, I'll have to give you stitches. It's a chemtech mixture. Not the expensive stuff, but it'll seal the wounds and take the edge off the pain. Speed healing. You'll be fine, okay, kid?"

Six hesitates, then nods, her complexion pallid as she finally relaxes against the boat. One pace up and down the wooden planks. Once Seven was finished, he looks to One; One gives a short grunt of approval, satisfied with the results. The two men leave Six alone on the floor to heal, standing in silence as the craft twists and turns through the seemingly endless labyrinth of sewers, deeper and deeper, far away from the site of the massacre they left behind in the center of the city's trade center.

When she comes to, the two-day journey to the gang's hideout is ending.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Six. Glad you could join us." Her anger boiled to the surface, and she charged forward, only to recoil back in pain. "Yeah, I wouldn't try that again, Six. You barely made it out this time."

"You left him behind!" Six practically seethed with rage, drawing a sigh from One.

"Like I said before, he, like others, was dead. Dragging you without getting shot was already hard. He would have just been dead weight."

"He was my brother. I promised her he'd be safe with me." One gave her a dampened look, his scarred lips drawn in a straight line.

"Six, you've always been foolish, but this takes the cake. Never make promises you could never keep." He was right, she shouldn't have made the impossible promise of keeping someone alive in their line of work. "Now, I suggest you prepare yourself. We're almost back home." She remained silent, cradling her head in her hands, trying to figure out how she'd tell Twenty-Five that her younger brother died and was left behind. How would she tell her that her only living family member is now gone? Feeling hands lift her up from her sitting position, and the craft coming to a stop, she knew they had arrived. She couldn't walk; thus, she was carried through their hideout. Like her, some of the others were carried in. They had taken heavy losses this time—of the thirty-five that left, only seventeen made it back. Vi could hear the screaming sobs of her fellow members when they did not see their loved ones get off with the others. They knew their grim fate.

"Oh my God, Six!" A short, petite women with cog tattoos covering her arms ran to Six as the two men dropped Six into her arms. They crumbled to the floor under Six's weight. The girl sobbed into Six's chest, gripping the fabric of her leather coat tightly in her small hands. "Oh God, Pete! I told you to watch Pete's back! Where are you?" Six wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Honey, he's... uh—fuck. He's not here." Six's voice was shaky, her eyes tearing up, already dreading the shit storm she just unleashed.

"Wha-what do you mean he's not here? Where is he?"

"He's gone... he tried to save me…" The woman let out a scream of agony. It shook Six to her very core. She never wanted to hear this sound ever again.

"You were supposed to watch over him… protect him..." She pounded weakly on Six's torso sobbing the whole time. Her tears soaked through Six's exposed shirt "Pete was all I had left."

"I... I... I…" Instead of speaking, Six shut up, having nothing to say that could console her wife.

"Papa…" A meek voice spoke up, drawing both their attention.

"Hey, baby girl, c'mere." Six extended a hand, drawing the girl's little hands into her much larger one.

"Do you have boo-boo?" The little girl placed a bandage in her papa's hand. It brought a smile to both women, sorrow still evident on their faces, but the little girl with her worries brought warmth to the strained situation.

"Yes, baby girl, I got a boo-boo." She tousled the child's eerie, violet hair, earning a giggle. "Come on. Let's go home."

_**Three Months Later**_

In the depth of the Piltover slums, only five levels above upper-class Zaun, many gangsters can be found, huddled around a large table, with a tall man, dark-skinned, with a numeral one tattooed on his right hand. His hair was cut into a frizzy faux hawk, the same black color as ink. "Okay, gang, gather 'round. Six is going to brief you on the score we're planning for tomorrow." The man steps away from the table, where the aforementioned gang was assembled, leaving room for an equally tall woman, with bright, pink hair, lightly scarred face, and neck covered up by the Roman numeral Six, and cog work tattoos.

"Thanks, One. So, we're hitting Covac Crystal mines, east of Piltover. Now, I know what you're all thinking, 'Oh, God there's too many defences' or 'the sheriff and her wardens are going to get us' but relax, your old pal Six has got a plan. First thing first, I've planted a bomb at one of the upper city parks to distract those filthy pigs in blue. Second, we all won't be hitting the front entrance of the mine, but the mountain itself. There's a few passages that pass only a couple meters away from the surface, so we'll blow our way in, get all the loot we can carry, and fuck off before the cops even know we were there. So, any questions?"

"How many of us are you using on this score, and what's the cut?" a fat, bearded man with the numeral four asks as Six and One both share an evil grin.

"The whole crew's going. We'll divide it like this: half of what you grab is yours to keep, the rest goes to the house for the families." Everyone cheered; it wasn't often the cut was this high, and the plan seemed solid. "Alright, pack your gear and say your goodbyes. We move out in thirty." Six and the rest of the crew left the meeting room, heading out into the disinfected hangar they repurposed as a home, housing nineteen armed criminals, seven partners, and one child. Six walked down the stairs to her shack, close to the main door. As soon as Six crossed the threshold of her little shack, her daughter, Twelve, caught her leg in a bone crushing hug.

"Papa!" A little girl's cheerful scream filled Six's ears as a warm smile spread on her lips, looking down at her daughter dressed in a pink tutu with warm, loving eyes.

"Hey, squirt, what are you still doing up?" Six picked up twelve in her arms. They moved further into the shack, find Twenty-Five asleep in a bed too small even for her petite frame. "Hee-hee, you pretended to fall asleep again, didn't you, squirt?" Six pinched the little girl's cheek.

"Nooo, Papa, stoooop!" The two giggled as the little girl squirmed, trying to free herself from her papa's arms.

"Now, what are my two favorite girls up to, now?" Twenty-Five rose from the bed, walking the short distance between it and her family, joining the embrace. The two touched there forever, nuzzling their noses together. After a moment, Six tilted her head, initiating a tender kiss with her wife.

"Ewwwwwwwwww!" Both broke off into fits of laughter as their daughter shielded her eyes "Grownups are gross."

"I'll tuck her in. Go get some sleep, babe." Twenty-Five leaned up, kissing Six on the cheek.

"Thanks hon, I'll see you in bed." As the women left, Six sighed. She won't be staying the night, and won't be back for another week.

"You're leaving again, aren't you, Papa?" Twelve's sad little voice reached Six's ears, pulling at her aching heart strings. She wanted nothing more then to spend all her time with her family. In time she will, after this score, they'll be set for a long time. Six won't have to do jobs with One all the time, and she'll have all the credits she needs to spoil the only people who truly matter to her."

"Yeah... Papa's got to make money, keep you and mum happy and safe. Hey, how about this? When I come back, we all go to the zoo. We could invite your aunty, how's that sound?" The little girl's eyes practically shined with excitement and joy.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, Papa! Please, please, please, pretty please?" she nuzzled her face into Six's chest.

"I guess there's no backing out now, huh, squirt?"

"Nuh-uh, promise you'll take me to zoo!"

"Alright, I hereby promise to bring Princess Squirt to the zoo when I come back." The girl cheered with joy. "Now, bedtime. You got practice tomorrow, can't have you falling asleep in the middle of it, now, can I?"

"Nooo, Papa I wanna stay up! Pretty please? Please, I want to see you work on robot-ey stuff. Please, it's sooo cooool, please?"

Six gave a thoughtful, "Hmmm," staring at the ceiling. She could see her daughter's puppy dog eyes, even added the quivering lip.

"Six, no! She _needs_ sleep. Take her to bed! Quit spoiling her."

The little girl visibly deflated.

"Well, you heard her! Bed time. Here, if you got to bed now, you can keep my lighter until I get back." It wasn't the best thing to give a ten-year old, but it did the trick in slapping a smile on her precious face.

"Coool." The lighter was fashioned out of a heavy caliber bullet with the inscription _I leave my heart in your hands._ "Mom gave you this," she whispered, her pudgy little hands tracing the beautiful cursive engraving.

"Yeah, she gave it to me when she proposed to me." She tucked in the girl, a fond smile on her face at the memory. "She came up to me after a job, got down on one knee with flowers and the lighter, her face as red as my eyes. I'll never forget the day your mum made me the happiest women alive." The little girl yawned, nuzzling her face into a teddy bear. "Then you came along, squirt. We didn't know if we'd be ready, but we gave it a shot, and thanks to that crazy Donger's science, we got you." Brushing her bangs out if the way, Six gave her a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and a boop on the nose. "Goodnight, sleep tight, don't the void crawlers bite."

"Goodnight, Papa," Twelve said with a yawn. Six stayed a while longer, listening to the girl's soft breathing, before closing the door. Marching the few steps to her own shared bedroom she found Twenty-Five reading a book. She found herself admiring her wife, her night gown left her long, tanned legs on display, soft skin hiding away toned muscles. Her abdomen and small breasts concealed away by the cursed night gown. Six wanted nothing more then to tear it away to make love to her wife, yet time grew short. She wanted to say goodbye, if it were to be the last time they saw each other.

"You're going out there again, aren't you?" Six sighed, nodding her head. "Why... why would you go out there again? Pete died, hell, your entire team died! You almost died! That new sheriff is hunting people like us. You have a family! Me and Twelve to take care of. Please, don't go. I don't know what I'd do if I saw you in the obituary." They had had this conversation many times before, and it wouldn't be the last, either. Still, it always crushed her heart to see her wife cry. Walking the short distance between them, Six wrapped the woman in a strong embrace as she consoled her.

"Shhhh, I know, babe, but after this score, we'll be set for life, I can't pass this up. Don't worry, I planned everything out, the Wardens won't know what happened, even if they tried."

"No, Six, you don't know that. You and I both know nothing is a hundred percent with the Wardens, and their goddamned sheriffs will get you, and you... you wont come back like you promised... you'll break your promise, like you always do." She pushed Six away. "Go get your god forsaken score."

"Please, honey, I don't want to leave like—"

"Leave!" she roared at Six, her emotions boiling. "Just leave." her voice craked shoulders slumped she begun to sob. Sighing , she left her shake, heart heavy in her chest, the attempt at closure she wanted before she left was shot down before it even left her lips.


End file.
